redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deanna the Otter
Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) welcome to the wiki! if you want to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 23:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome! ^-^--Ferretmaiden 00:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hello I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, please leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my essay and fan fic.I hope we become good friends!Bye! P.S. Please put your email on the wiki so I can send you an email.(There's something I want to email you that I don't want to tell you on the wiki)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 03:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Greetings from fellow Otter Hi, I'm Neildown. I saw that you're new on the site. I'm relatively new. I just thought I would say hi, and welcome to Redwall Wikia! Silver is also teaching me to bend too, on the Martin2 Wars. I'm also teaching a bit of art stuff on my Userpage, so if your interested just look it up. I don't have much on it at the moment but I will be expanding it. Thanks, and see ya around. Neildown-- 01:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Funny Although I say Deyna's daughter is called Sawlinee in Sawlinee's Quest, I also say that Deyna's son is called Tagg.... hmm. By the way, welcome and just so you know I joined during late Feb, so ask me if you want help with anything, because I know a lot of things to do with this wiki! Oh yeah and..Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for signin' up, you are accepted into all that you signed up for, but you need to put yourself in for some watches.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Mariner or Assassin? Sorry, you're only allowed to be one of the specialist groups, would you rather be a mariner or assassin?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK. GTG now.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 19:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Update. Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Greetings from (another) fellow otter! Hey! Daughter of the Taggerung?!?! Lucky. Tell 'im i said hi. Ask 'im if he remembers me. He should. Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC)